Kayonn Dawnrunner
Kayonn Dawnrunner Hieght 5ft 7in Race:Blood Elf Class:Priest Gender: Female Age: 25 Home: Silvermoon City Alligence/Guild: N/A Relitives: Tanesteria Dawnrunner (mother) Saldrion Dawnrunner (father) Early Life: Birth: It was 4years before Draka and Durotan were slain. In a small house in Silvermoon, two new parents wait for there frist child. Tanesteria and Saldrion Dawnrunner, One of the most higly respected families of Quel'thalas, just gave birth to there new daughter. With the new parents Tanesteria said faintly,""w.....wwe....should....d n...name......h....her...r......k....kayonn."" Saldrion thought of that name and replied,That is a lovely name just as yours. Growing Up: She was one of the more shy ones in her group age. She would always play with a small baby gryphon,named Kaylon,. Occashionally she would write in her jurnol about her day ,or read about the tale of the elders. She had little friends but she would just leave if they would bother her but she had no power to stop them. Her friends time and time again stood up for this fraglie body from the harm of the bullies. After thoses insodents she went to a local bishop and learn more about the light or tell them about what goes on in her trouble life. The Fall of Quel'thalas: At the age of 14 she was with her family near FairBreeze Village for a vacation. When Sylvanas told the locals of the scourge invadeing my mother took arms and told me and my father to run while they can. As we fled for home we were seperated. I stumbled apoun a High Elf warlock with an undead corspe. Finding any wepon i could shot two arrows at the warlock and undead. The undead droped ,but the warlock gasping for air said in a demonic tounge' Ful'shal a du hamsho alanak" At first i though it was nothing,and continued onwards to my home in silvermoon. When i finally saw my father in Murder Row i noticed a faint black gloing rune apoun my hand. My father was shoked at this,so was i, but we would have to think of it later because we needed a place to hide from the socurge. The bishop that helped my in my childhood took me to a small chaple and hid us there until the scourge with drew from Quel'thalas. Aftermath of the Fall of Quel'thalas: As the citezens of Silvermoon were recovering, i wondered to some people of my age group talking about Fairbreeze Village and were Slyvanas,and a mysterious mage were slain and were risen from the scourge. I soon relised it was my mother who died and was risen as a deathknight,and slyvanas a banshee.As our people suffered from the withdraw of the sunwell i asked if i could become a priestess. The Apperentice: I found being a priest was difficult but was easier from the books i read. I started out with helping the bishop by doing minor heals,and studied.The class i was assigned was with a soon to be palidan,and another male priest. The palidan left after a couple of weeks to train with the worriors. The male priest soon became a wrench and fled. The Toucher: The Silvermoon gaurds found the wrech priest and soon brought him back for toucher. ""Every priest must take have some knolagde to the shadows"" said Archbishop Mariynn,""and now you must now wield the shadows Kayonn Dawnrunner."" As i steped to the bed he was chained to he said to try two basic abilites Power Word:Pain and Mind Control. First I tried to peer in to his mind of what he gave to our wrech couterparts. It failed miserably. So i decied to try shadow word pain. Then.....Then it happened my right hand, showed the black rune the warlock put on me, glowing and slowly moved up my arm i stoped the spell and the rune vanished. To the arcbishops surprise he never seen it in his life and told me to stay away from the shadow spells if risk of somthing bad of happining. Wrath of The Lich King: As the scourge invasion happened i was an argent healer adept in help curing the infected. I lost my mentor during the attack but he gave me his mace for one day to rule it and gave the right of archbishop to one who i liked................... For the rest of my time i was just in silvermoon,and try to go out with....................... Cataclysm: Reunion: Finally after 19years since i last saw my mother we were untited at last. She cried when we saw each other. ((more later)) Category:Blood elf Category:Priest Category:Characters